A Teenager's Fantasy
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: Just a small sequel to Teenagers. It's a lemon between Megan and Manic, hope you like :p


_**Lemon time :) Ok so this is the last scene in my story "Teenagers" just in more detail (: It's after Prom.**_

Megan laid on her bed and snuggled herself into the sheets still thinking about what Manic had said before he left, 'I'll see you later tonight.' She shook her head. He must have meant tomorrow, why would he come tonight?

Her cheek was nuzzled into the pillow and her eyes started to shut before they shot open again. Two arms had snaked around her waist and was now pulling her towards their owner. She let off a whimpering sound and opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was clamped over her muzzle.

A soft chuckle was heard making her calm down, "Calm down babe, it's just me."

Megan's worried eyes turned into a playful annoyed look, "Don't scare me like that Manic!" She said turning around to face him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him, "I told you I was coming tonight."

"I didn't think you were serious." The blonde said burying her face in his chest.

"I'm always serious when it comes to my girl." Manic answered back kissing her head making her cheeks flush pink.

Her small hands softly rubbed his back making a purr escape his throat, "I love you Manic."

Manic smiled and brought his lips to hers, "I love you too Meg." He whispered against her lips before kissing her fully. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Manic shifted his weight making him roll over on top of Megan. She gasped softly and ran her fingers through his quills.

Manic moved away from her lips and started to kissed down her neck slowly and tenderly. Her breath hitched slightly and his hands started to rub down her curves.

He started to slid his hands up her shirt and rub her small breasts. Megan bit her bottom lip and moaned softly at his touch. He pulled her shirt over her head and slowly gave her nipple a teasing lick making the girl shiver with delight, "Ah.."

He gently nipped at it, "Hm..you like that don't you babe?" He purred seductively.

"Y-yes..." The small blonde moaned out quietly making Manic smirk and continue his actions. One hand massaged her right breast, and he softly suckled on the left. His other hand started to trail down her stomach and into the hem of her bottoms. He stroked her making Megan arch her back in pleasure and bite her lip to prevent any loud moans.

Manic started to slowly slide her shorts off of her hips and dropped them to the floor. His free hand started to rub her through her thin panties, making them become wet. The scent traveled up to his nose causing the bulge in his jeans become larger. He lowered his head and slowly slid her underwear off with his teeth.

He looked up at her before giving her dripping sex a long slow lick. Her small hands gripped the sheets and her breath hitched slightly, "Mm..."

Manic's hands went back to fondling her chest, while his tongue flicked over her opening before he pushed it inside and teased her. It started to throb slightly while he pushed his tongue further flicking her insides making Megan squirm with delight, "Ah..Manic..."

She moaned bucking her hips towards his face. He chuckled softly and moved one of his hands down and slid two fingers in, while his tongue licked at her clit. He pumped his fingers fast and somewhat rough making her squirm even more. She started to whimper from the pleasure, her fingers twisted in his quills holding his head in place. Manic smirked and used his fangs to nip at her clit.

Her mouth opened almost letting out a scream before she clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip to prevent it. Manic added a third finger to her tightness she twitched slightly at the extra pressure but soon grew used to it and moaned softly. Manic smirked and sucked roughly on her clit before licking around his fingers.

Megan's stomach started to clench up and her flower began to throb again. Manic switched his tactics and used his hand on her clitoris, and started to push his tongue inside of her again. It didn't take much longer for Megan's hips to buck forward into a climax. Her hand's tightened their hold on Manic's quills and her eyes closed tightly.

Her juices poured out onto Manic's muzzle and he gladly licked it off. Her body trembled and she panted softly, her hands dropping back down beside her. Manic smiled and crawled back to her side. He kissed her lips and nuzzled her neck. Megan smiled softly and nuzzled him back before moving herself on top of him, "My turn." She said seductively while sliding off his shirt before kissing his neck.

Manic smirked and shivered as she kissed his body. Megan nipped at his fur and softly bit at it making the green male gasp softly, slightly shocked by the strange gesture, but loving it all the way. She continued this all the way down his tall slim body. She reached the hem of his pants and quickly pulled them off, his boxers soon joining them. She nipped dangerously close to his member causing his hips to twitch forward.

She smiled and slowly licked from the base to the head causing Manic to grip the sheets and push his head back into the pillows. He slightly lifted himself, wanting to watch the beautiful blonde at work. Megan traced the tip of her tongue around the head before slowly feeding it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the new skin.

Manic let off a muffled groan and clamped his mouth shut trying to hide the pleasure filled noises. Megan smirked and licked slower teasing him into groaning her name. She purred softly, the vibrations tickling his rod.

She pulled her mouth off and looked up at Manic softly breathing on his rod, "Say my name again, I love to hear you moan my name." She said seductively before putting his member back into her mouth.

Manic looked down at her slightly shocked at her bold behavior, but grunted out her name again at her erotic actions. He stroked her quills and pushed her head down further. She took as much as she could and stroked the rest of his rod in her small hand.

Manic grunted and groaned as his member tingled with pleasure. His breathing increased and he panted for more air. Not long after he groaned and gripped her quills her mouth filling with his thick seed. She swallowed the mouthful and licked it off her lips.

Manic panted and his arms dropped from her blonde quills. Megan smiled softly and crawled beside him, nuzzling into his chest again, "That was amazing, you looked hot." Manic purred out kissing her head.

Megan blushed bright red, her bold behavior no longer present, "T-thanks.." She softly stuttered out. Manic nuzzled her quills chuckling. He started to kiss her face making her giggle and nuzzle him.

Manic's hands started to trail down her body again, but instead oh his hand, something larger started to rub against her lower regions. She looked up at him realizing what it was and what he wanted. Her body heated up and she started to grind back, realizing she wanted this too.

The green male captured her lips as his and shifted themselves for easier access. He had himself positioned and released her lips looking down into her bright blue eyes as if asking permission. Megan gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek telling him it was ok and she trusted him to do it.

He slowly started to push past her lips making her squirm at the uncomfortable stretching it was doing. He kissed her neck trying to get her mind off of it, "It'll get better babe. I promise." He softly cooed through the kisses. His rod came to her virginity line and he quickly broke through, pressing his lips to hers at the same time, so her pain filled scream would be muffled.

Tears slowly escaped her eyes and her body trembled violently at the feeling. Manic kissed the tears away and stroked her body mumbling quiet apologies into her ear.

Her body soon stopped shivering and the tears stopped falling. She breathed deeply and started to kiss Manic's neck. At her touch he started to move his hips forward and back slowly, pushing in and out of the girl. Megan softly moaned out in a mix of thudding pain and pleasure. Manic started to speed up, and her moans increased, the pain no longer there.

Manic thrusted in and out of her, grunting in ecstasy. "Ah..F-faster Manic..." Megan moaned out trying to keep her sounds low. The green male happily obliged and sped up his actions, pumping in and out of her.

"God you're so tight..." He growled out, pumping, and rubbing against her throbbing walls. The small girl panted underneath him, loving the friction their movements made.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly, "Right there..oh my god.. do it right there..." She rasped out through her groans and moans. Manic smirked knowing he had found her G-spot, and continued to thrust into it, their position making it somewhat difficult.

He shifted himself behind Megan, and turned her onto her side, his front to her back. He lifted her leg and held it up as he started to thrust again, the new position helping him to go deeper and continuously hit her tender spot.

The blonde hedgehog moaned louder, the new position making her feel even more pleasure, "Mm..M-manic, go h-harder please..." Manic groaned with pleasure and filled her request pumping harder and deeper inside his lover. He lowered his head to her soft neck and started to kiss it and nip on it, leaving small love bites.

This caused Megan to gasp and press herself closer to Manic, "Oooh..." Her eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly open in pure bliss, "Oh god, Manic..." She continued to softly moan out. Manic glanced down at her speaking his name and leaned over more to kiss her lips. She moaned against them, her flower tensing up, an obvious orgasm welling up inside her.

Manic groaned as her walls clenched even tighter around his rod, he gave a few good thrusts before slowly pulling out. Megan whined at him pulling out early, her lower regions aching to cum. The green hedgehog lifted her ontop of him and had her lay in 69 position, and without warning he started to lick her again.

She moaned out in shock and grabbed his member in her hand, softly stroking it before sliding it into her mouth. Manic grunted at the warm feeling and slid his tongue inside her again, flicking her swollen walls with the wet muscle and pinching her clit with his fingers.

She moaned the sound vibrating his rod making him groan and buck his hips forwards, pushing deeper into her mouth. Her tongue licked up and down slowly and somewhat teasing. Manic growled, "Don't tease me.."

Megan smirked at this and licked up his rod, stopping at the head and sucking on it. Manic moaned softly and continued to tease her flower, causing her to tense up and give a loud muffled moan. Her juices poured out and the tightening of her mouth pushed Manic over the edge as well, both teens getting a mouthful of the other.

They swallowed and licked it off their lips, and cleaned up each other. Manic turned his blonde lover and pulled her up beside him. He kissed her softly before putting his forehead to her hers and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Megan gave a tired smile and softly purred. He chuckled softly and kissed her head. She snuggled under his chin and into his chest.

Manic stroked her back and yawned. The blonde hedgehog soon fell asleep and Manic kissed her head again. He slid out from under her and grabbed his clothes. He quietly slid them on and before leaving he stroked Megan's quills, "Sleep well love." He said softly before silently climbing out of her window, shutting it, and driving back home.

**Hope everyone enjoyed it :) Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to take my time and make it good, I know the endings not the best, but Manic couldn't stay unless they wanted to get caught D: **


End file.
